radianthistoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual of Flux (Term)
The Ritual of Flux is a ritual created by the old empire, and it was originally a spell devised to control Mana. When the empire was near death, sorcerers tried to leave a spell for future generations' benefit, thus creating the White and Black Chronicles. Teo & Lippti were then born out of a sorcerer's soul to protect and guide the Chronicles' wielders. By freely manipulating time, the Chronicles led the empire to prosperity once again, but due to the extensive use of Flux, the first wielder of the Black Chronicle was transformed into a monster that continuously absorbs Mana. The monster was sealed by the emperor, but after some time the prison became unstable and the monster absorbed Mana from the world, turning everything into sand. This is the cause of the empire's downfall and the desertification problem that is currently hitting the continent of Vainqueur. It was then decided to use the ritual to stabilize this prison and prevent the desert from progressing, entrusting the Black Chronicle to the ritual's caster and the White to the Sacrifice, each with its own purpose. The wielders' experiences in traveling in time and space are ingrained on their soul, cultivating their skills. In doing so, the power of Flux is stored in their soul, causing it to grow stronger and greater. By using an enlightened, mature soul as a Sacrifice for the ritual, its reach extends to the ends of the continent, protecting it for many years. The ritual is currently passed down by the Royal Family of Granorg, which are descendants of the late survivors of the empire. Process The ritual requires one member of the Royal Family to be killed and then revived by using half the soul of another member of the Royal Family, to replace the soul that was lost. The Sacrifice will live long enough for both halves of the soul to mature, before returning the soul to the original owner and effectively dying a second time. The family member that performs the ritual must then use the Etherion and their new repaired soul. The ritual is then completed when the Sacrifice offers their soul to the world. However, the effect of the ritual only holds off the desertification, and after some time is passed, the effect is lost. Therefore, it is necessary that the ritual is performed on a regular basis, and thus the lives of many Sacrifices have been lost so far. History Background King Victor was the next in line to perform the ritual, using his brother as the intended Sacrifice. However, his brother mysteriously disappears, leaving him to use his children to perform the ritual in his stead. His son Ernst was furious at the idea of sacrificing his sister, Eruca, to the ritual. He was then killed by the King for opposing him, making Ernst the new Sacrifice. Eruca's soul was split and sent to Ernst's lifeless body, reviving him for the ritual. However, Victor's brother returns to take the newly revived Ernst away, leaving the Royal Family without any means of performing the ritual. Final Chapter Near the end of the game, Heiss reveals that Stocke was actually Ernst, and that Heiss himself was the brother of the late King Victor, who attempted to use his soul to perform the ritual. Angry at the thought of sacrificing for the rest of the world, Heiss took Ernst and ran to Alistel, manipulated his memories, and created a new life for both to live.